Thief and Knight
by sakuramae
Summary: Various one-shots surrounding George and Alanna. All the Tortallan characters, of course, were created by the ever-fabulous Tamora Pierce.
1. Letter Writing

Letter Writing

She'd held the piece of paper tightly as she gazed upon the cloudy sky. The chilly atmosphere and light pitter-patter of raindrops indicated a storm about to break. It was that thunderous season again, and she knew the thunder and lightning would not cease for days on end. She blinked her amethyst eyes once and turned back into her study to read the letter again.

He was away on "a small errand," but she knew better than to expect him back immediately. Jonathan's small errands always took weeks to complete, though the king himself was not to blame. George was just very thorough, and he did his job well.

He had ended his letter with a promise to get her something from his trip, "something pretty." Alanna frowned. She could feel his soft chuckle as he knew that she'd get irritated when he babied her like that. And she frowned because he knew that she would adore whatever he did bring for her.

"Don't worry about me, love," he wrote to her every time, "Work's never as excitin' as yours. I'll come home with scrapes, but I'm sure they'll be gone quickly with your blessed healin'."

She smoothed the piece of paper out and put it aside. The storm broke outside and she sighed before closing the doors to the balcony.

On the table, she took a blank sheet of paper and began to write.

"Don't leave your wife and children hanging for too long," she began the letter sourly, "I, for one, didn't plan to come home in an empty bed."

But even with her cranky manner, she knew he'd be delighted to hear from her. And she knew that even the storms couldn't hinder his coming back when his work was finally over.**  
**


	2. Damsel in Distress

**Damsel in Distress**

This was not happening to her. She was a knight. She'd fought in countless wars across the kingdom. She braved the dangers of the north to carry Chitral's treasure down from his icy mountains. For the love of Mithros, Mynoss, and Shakith, she was a legend.

"Then why in the Great Mother Goddess above am I doing this?!" she said, to no one in particular.

Her husband, hazel eyes twinkling with amusement, turned to her. "Don't tell me you're regrettin' that you agreed to this?"

Alanna the Lioness, King's Champion, and Baroness of Pirate's Swoop, glared at George Cooper. "If you think giving me that smile makes things any easier on you, guess again."

The baron continued to smile until he could feel his wife's resolve weakening. That was when he went for the kill, so to speak. With his agile speed, George pulled the lady knight towards him, pressing his lips against hers for a quick kiss.

"That doesn't help it either," she'd whispered after he broke contact.

"No," George replied, chuckling, "But I thought I'd give you a piece of my mind. You're actin' like a girl who needs savin', with all the carrying on you're doin' about all of this."

In an unladylike snort, Alanna quickly stomped off after three tiny figures in the distance. "Alianne, Alan! Not too far! Thom, stop your siblings! Oh Mithros…!"

Baron George Cooper whistled cheerfully to himself as he followed his wife. He was beginning to like these family outings of theirs every time.


	3. Red Ball

**Red Ball**

_Thok thok. Thok thok. Thok thok. _The rhythmic beating came as a dull murmur in Alanna's ears, almost like the whispering of a loved one. She sighed in spite of herself, relaxing on the padded chair by the fire. The Lioness had her eyes closed, and the husband that had been sitting in front of her claimed that she mimicked that of a large cat curling up for a long nap. He couldn't be any more truthful if he wanted. Still, he left her there and continued to read through reports.

_Thok thok. Thok thok. Thokthokthokthhhhriiikshhhhh. _Something rolled and lightly landed just beneath the lady knight's feet, dangling lazily from where she was enthroned. Amethyst orbs peered dreamily at the cause of the gentle bump. Below her, she saw a red, spherical toy wobbling sporadically.

George looked up and grinned. He saw a slender arm absentmindedly scoop the object from underneath and place it on the waiting palms of their eldest son, whose bright red hair matched that of the ball now returned to him. The Lioness, in a dreamlike state, went back to her nap, nestling her head on her arm.

"Don't disturb your mother, Thom," his voice, though quiet, travelled demandingly towards his son. "She's takin' a rest."

Thom moved away, the faint _thok thok_ followed him down the next room. The baron of Pirate's Swoop watched his wife murmur something peacefully in her sleep, and he chuckled.

George stood, set his papers neatly on a desk, and went towards the copper-headed lioness. She was very light, though whether it was because of her height or his strength, he couldn't tell. When he reached the bedroom, he gingerly placed her on the bed, tucked her in, and softly met his lips with hers before closing the door and going back to work. He whistled a cheerful tune.

Even legends and champions found their days of restful peace.


	4. Kitten

**Kitten**

Jonathan of Conte watched the Lioness close the door behind her, allowing the King of Tortall to let his mind wander. In the end he'd been expecting the very same answer, but it still hurt to know that Alanna had refused him.

Jon frowned. Would it have been too impossible to imagine Alanna by his side, as his queen?

The king pondered his thoughts about marriage to the lady knight once more before his mouth slowly formed into a smirk. He wondered if her refusal had anything to do with the fact that a certain thief had stolen her heart.

***

The door closed behind her and the King's Champion sighed. It would have been interesting, she knew that, but would she have been happy? She had an inkling that Jon and she would be on the verge of killing each other later.

Becoming queen wouldn't do for Alanna. She hated social events, hated the life led by decorum and politesse. If she chose to marry, it would be to someone who would let her decide who she was.

She fiddled with the trinket around her neck and suddenly smiled after imagining a crooked smile in the back of her mind.

***

George gave two loud sneezes, startling the messenger bird perched on his finger. Eleni Cooper turned to her son. "That's not a cold, is it?"

"No, mother," the Rogue replied quickly, rubbing his nose. "You know what they say about sneezing. I'm gettin' to be popular these days, after all."


	5. Steady Shoulder

**Side note** --- I've actually just started participating in "The Tamora Pierce Experiment: Writing Challenges" hosted by KrisEleven and Sweet Sassy Sarah and this was the March Challenge in that forum. It also doubles up as a George/Alanna piece, so I've tacked it on to my drabbles collection.

* * *

**Steady Shoulder**

The lady knight is not a hard person to read.

Yet George knows even she has her own shortcomings.

Sometimes she withdraws herself and lets no-one in.

These moments, he held her close, unquestioningly.

She doesn't struggle from his grasp.

Because the two knew love.

Alanna kisses him then.

They stay there.

Still embracing.

Bliss.


End file.
